Lucky in Love
'"Lucky in Love" '''is a 1927 song from ''Good News! The song has been used in different fashions over the years, but has almost always been a love song for Tom and Connie at its core. 1927 - Broadway TOM I don't ever gamble; Sweetheart, I refuse. Not because I hate to, Simply 'cause I always lose. Lucky boys who gamble Tell me that it pays, But I've got luck that beats their luck A thousand different ways... Lucky in love, Lucky in love, What else matters if you're lucky in love? Good breaks are few, Few skies are blue, But bad luck scatters every time I'm with you. I don't mind that at poker I'm green, If I stand ace high with a beautiful queen I'll say I'm lucky in love. If you take me, That'll make me Oh, so lucky in love... CONNIE Playing cards and loving May be lots of fun. Something seems to tell me That I'd lose at either one. But the game of loving Does appeal to me, And when I start to play my heart I only hope I'll be Lucky in love, Lucky in love, What else matters if you're lucky in love? Good breaks are few, Few skies are blue, But bad luck scatters every time I'm with you. I don't mind that at poker I'm green, If my King of Hearts only takes in his queen! I'll say I'm lucky in love, If you take me, That'll make me Oh, so lucky in love! 1930 - Film This is the only version of the show to exclude this number. 1947 - Film This version's set-up is radically different from the other versions of the show. All of the show's student characters find themselves at a party held by the Pi Beta Phi. In this version, Pat is a new student at Tait who falls in love with men for their money. Just prior to this sequence, Tom enlisted another student to pretend that Pat's date, the wealthy Peter Van Dyne III, had a call coming in for him at the dormitory. Despite getting some alone time with Pat, she rejects his advances and, upon realizing Peter was tricked, tries to track down Tom's accomplice. Tom and Connie, both feeling down, roam about the party wondering if they'll ever find their true love. Babe is also at the party, making advances on Bobby while leading on her oblivious date, Beef. Bobby is trying to avoid both of them, for fear of getting hurt by Beef. Another character, Danny, is featured to showcase cast member Mel Tormé. PAT. I'm glad you could stay, Peter. PETER. So am I. PAT. I just knew when I came down those stairs that this was going to be my lucky night. It's like fate! PAT It was accidental! We just met by chance. Yet I'm very certain You will be my big romance. Football players bore me. All they've got is... health. But you, my sweet, Are joy complete, Because you've got such wealth Of culture! Lucky in love, Lucky in love, What else matters if you're lucky in love? Good breaks are few, Few skies are blue, But bad luck scattered when I first looked at you. I don't care what the future will bring! If we're there together, I won't need a thing. I'll say I'm lucky in love. If you take me, that'll make me Oh, so lucky in love! BABE (to Bobby) Lucky in love, Lucky in love, Don't you know when you are lucky in love? (Although Bobby is enjoying himself, they spot Beef. Babe throws Bobby behind a wall and poses seductively.) You're just my speed! Why should I plead? Oh, come to Baby in her hour of need! (Babe starts feeling Bobby's face while singing the following Bobby-specific lyrics to Beef.) I don't care if you're puny and weak, And you've only got baby buns on your cheek- (Bobby bites Babe's finger.) (in pain, moving Beef away so Bobby can escape) I LOVE YOU! Lucky in love, If you trust me Then we must be Oh, so lucky in love! FEMALE STUDENTS (MALE STUDENTS) In love, lucky in love! You're lucky if you're lucky in love! (You're lucky...) Lucky in love! (You're lucky...) (all) Lucky in Love! DANNY Lucky in love, Lucky in love, What else matters if you're lucky in love? Good days are few, Few skies are blue, But bad luck scatters every time I'm with you. I don't mind if at poker I'm green, If I stand ace high with a beautiful queen I'll say I'm lucky in love. If you take me, That'll make me Oh, so lucky... So darn lucky... CONNIE Lucky in love, Lucky in love, Guess I never will be lucky in love. Some girls are gay, Know what to say, But when I talk I scare the fellas away... If my dream man should ever arrive, I can bet he won't even know I'm alive! Lucky in love, Must be fun to be someone who's Oh, so lucky in love. STUDENTS In love, lucky in love! You're lucky if you're lucky in love! You're lucky in love, You're lucky in love, So lucky, lucky, lucky if you're lucky in love! MALE STUDENTS (FEMALE STUDENTS) You're lucky! (Got your head in a whirl!) You're lucky! (If you got the right girl!) You're lucky! (Oh, so lucky...) TOM Lucky in love, Lucky in love, Up to now I've been so lucky in love. Never was spurned, Never got burned, The cat's pajamas where the girls were concerned... But now I'm acting just like a dope. It's the first time some baby said, "It's no soap." And meant it! Lucky in love, If you take me, that'll make me- (Approaching Tom, gripping the arm of the student who helped him earlier.) PAT. So, it was you! Of all the uncouth, contemptible tricks...! TOM. Oh Pat, I just wanted us to have a chance to get together! PAT. "Get together?" I never wanna see you again, you... You're absolutely incorrigible! TOM. What's that? PAT. That's French! STUDENTS Pal, that gal sure put you in your place, When she called you incorrigible to your face! Oh brother, You got a shove! And without that, We'd still doubt that You'd be lucky in love! DANNY In love, lucky in love, You're lucky if you're lucky in love... You're lucky... So lucky... It's oh, so lovely, If you are lucky in love... [[Good News (The Railroad Hour)|1948 - The Railroad Hour]] Due to a roughly 45-minute runtime with around 30 minutes of actual material, the story of the musical was mixed around to better suit the format. Instead of this song being about Tom and Connie, it was instead a solo for Tom describing his relationship with Pat before he even meets Connie. Tom's part is the same as the Broadway version, then: ENSEMBLE Lucky in love, Lucky in love, What else matters if you're lucky in love? Good breaks are few, Few skies are blue, But bad luck scatters every time I'm with you. TOM Now, I won't mind if at poker I'm green. If I stand ace high with a beautiful queen, I'll say I'm lucky in love, If you take me, That'll make me Oh, so lucky in love! 1974 - Broadway/1993 - Wichita In the 1974 version, the Broadway version was kept intact. It was removed in 1993 in favor of an extended version of the reprise. REPRISE The reprise appears in both versions as the Act One Finale. This version is much more in line with the 1947 film, following multiple characters at once. Tom has just passed his test and is thankful to Connie, Bobby is avoiding Beef and, by extension, Babe, and Pat is thrilled to marry Tom. Due to limited materials, the only sure lyrics available are from the 1993 version. Tom's part is still the same as the original, then: CONNIE Playing cards and loving Might be lots of fun. I was always certain That I'd lose at either one, But with you beside me, I begin to see: Fate has planned a winning hand, As long as you're with me! Lucky in love, Lucky in love, Could I really be so lucky in love? I never knew Wishes came true, But seeing you, I am convinced that they do! Lady Fortune has shown me her smile, And the stars are grinning, so just for a while I'm really lucky in love! If you love me, Stars above me Say we're lucky in love! STUDENTS Lucky in love, (Lucky in love,) Lucky in love, (Lucky in love,) What else matters if you're lucky in love? MALE STUDENTS Good breaks are few, FEMALE STUDENTS Few skies are blue, STUDENTS But bad luck scatters every time I'm with you! SYLVESTER. Miss Bingham, can I get your reaction to Tom Marlowe for the school newspaper? PAT. Of course, freshie. PAT Just say I'm lucky in love, Lucky in love, I was born to be so lucky in love! Others, it seems, Merely have schemes, But my life's peachy with the man of my dreams! Daddy taught me to set my hopes high, Now my man is gorgeous, but then so am I! What's more, I'm lucky in love, Boys adore me, lucky for me, I'm so lucky in love! BABE Lucky in love, BOBBY "Lucky in love?" BABE Don't you realize you're lucky in love? BOBBY Girls like to tease... BABE I like to please, BABE, BOBBY Would it be fatal if I gave you a squeeze? BOBBY I'm a half-pint! BABE You're just the right size! BOBBY But you make me nervous. BABE Then look in my eyes, And say "I'm lucky" instead. How you thrill me! BOBBY Beef will kill me! I'll be lucky, but dead... ENSEMBLE Guys don't mind that at poker they're green, If they stand ace high with a beautiful queen... PAT. Tom, precious, you passed the test! TOM. Thanks to Connie... CONNIE. And he passed with flying colors! PAT. I'm deliriously happy for you, Tom. Actually, I'm happy for both of us! Daddy just announced that if you score the winning touchdown tomorrow, he'll double his contribution to Tait's athletic department in the name of Tom and Pat Marlowe! Isn't that wonderful? (Pat drags Tom away. Connie is alone.) ENSEMBLE We'll say were... Lucky in love, If you take me, That'll make me, Oh, so lucky... In love...! Category:1927 Songs Category:Act One Finales Category:Male Solos Category:Duets - Male/Female Category:Duets Category:1920s Songs Category:Buddy G. DeSylva Category:Lew Brown Category:Ray Henderson